


The Fate of the New World is in My Hands

by CleverMessenger



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Sfw mostly, Well its death note whatd you expect, grappling with morality and sanity, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverMessenger/pseuds/CleverMessenger
Summary: Mei Rin is a woman that used to work on L's task force against Kira. Who, when he died now works a boring desk job. Until she meets a shockingly alive Light Yagami that is. When she's tasked with carrying on his legacy, what choices will she make?





	1. Chapter 1

"Now that you are a Shinigami, you must carry out my work as a god of death."  
"Yes I understand. Lord Thanatos." Light said nodding in his Shinigami form.    
"You were a human before being offered eternal life so if you wish you may still turn into your form as a human." He said looking down at Light from his throne of skulls.  
"That is good, do I also get a Death Note?" Light asked without any emotion.   
"Yes, here it is, you may personalize it as you wish, but do not lose it, I'm sure you're familiar with Ryuk, ask him about what happens when you lose your Death Note." Thanatos said handing Light a thin black notebook.  
"Thank you Thanatos, I promise you I will be the best god of death this world will see." Light said, he smiled to himself darkly and bowed his head to the master of death.  
"You may go Light Yagami." Thanatos said with satisfaction. This would be interesting for the both of them.

~

"God!!! Why of all days does he decide to cheat on me?" I said frustrated. I checked my phone again to see 4 new texts from him. To laugh at his excuses I opened one and it read: 'Babe, I'm so sorry. Come back to me. I'll never do it again. I love you! Text me back please.'   
What a loser, if he truly loved me he wouldn't have even cheated. I threw my phone into my bag and walked out the door to go to work. 

- 

"Hey Mei-Rin, wanna grab coffee with me after work?" Sukima, a major pervert asked me slyly. He was honestly just another slimy guy that I had no patience to deal with today.   
"No Sukima. I'm busy tonight."   
"Busy? What have you got planned?" He asked prying a bit too much.   
"I'm going out to dinner with someone..." I improvised, all that Sukima wanted was me out of my pants. Fortunately he wasn't getting what he wanted if I could help myself.   
"Who's the someone?" He asked drawing closer to me. I had set my bag and unfortunately my pepper spray down on my desk.   
"That's for you not to know." I said crossing my arms.   
"Babe, come on and tell Sukima." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

~meanwhile~

"Ryuk, it's time for me to continue my plan to be god of the new world."  
"How do you intend to do that?" Ryuk asked me sarcastically.  
"I'm dropping my notebook."   
"Right after you got it too, wow." Ryuk said floating over to the portal with me.   
"Of course." I said dropping the notebook. I watched it spiral down into the portal to the human world smiling to myself and hoping for the best.

~

"Get your arm off of me!" I said loudly. Sukima backed away with his hands up like he was facing a loaded gun. I wasn't in the mood for his shit today.   
"Woah babe, I just wanted to know who your man was. Weren't you dating Aito?" Sukima asked smirking, he knew he hit a nerve. Was it true all men I had to deal with were perverts and assholes?  
"Sorry that information is confidential, now I have work to do." 

~

Directly after work I grabbed my bag and ran, in heels to my car. I did not want to deal with Sukima today. He was such scum, he flirted with everyone, even the boss. I sped out of the parking garage and raced home. I honestly did not want to deal with anyone in particular today. As I was driving home something like a notebook dropped from the sky and onto my windshield sliding off as I hit the break.   
"What the hell?" I said out loud. Luckily I was driving on a two lane road and in the country. No one would be held up by my stopping. I got of my car and went to see what exactly fell on my car. I searched on the ground to find a plain black notebook. I picked it up and flipped through it.   
'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'  
'The note will not take effect until 40 seconds has passed.'  
Those were the first two rules of how to use it, whatever it was. I went back to my car with the odd notebook in hand only to find an attractive man sitting in the passenger seat.   
"Who the hell are you?!!!" I asked, my body went straight into panic mode. The man is wearing a khaki suit with a red tie and white dress shirt, his pants matched the suit. His hair was the most beautiful auburn I had ever seen and his eyes just screamed intelligence. I couldn't be swooning over him! He just appeared out of no-where in my car!  
"I am Light Yagami." He told me smirking.  
Only then had I realized I was dealing with Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia does some more thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, the next one won't be though.

"You."  
"Yes me." Light said getting out of the car to stand in front of me. Light was as youthful and clean as ever, I didn't know how that was possible since he'd been dead for three years, buried under ground.   
"You're dead. How?" I said almost sadly.  
"You do see me though don't you?" He asked me almost scared.   
"Yes, I mean you're here." I said hesitantly touching his cheek. He froze at my gesture of doubt. I surprisingly found warm skin under my fingers. Light only smiled at my surprise.   
"You picked up my Death Note." He said seemingly freezing time.   
"Is that what that was?" I asked taking the book out of my purse. I gazed at the leather-like surface and flipped through the pages absent mindedly.   
"Yes, and to answer your question I'm alive because I was reborn as a Shinigami. I can exist in this world in my human form." Light said. Shinigami were gods of death, my memories took me back to the crime scene where I had to help Ryuzaki gather evidence. He was dead of course too, but if Light Yagami was alive then anything was possible. L and I had become friends at Wammy's House when we were too young for words. We both made promises to do our best in the world and achieve our goals. Sadly I had not fulfilled my promise to him. Now I was beginning to think that meeting Light as a Shinigami was pure fate. I could fulfill my wish and make the world pure.  
"I should first tell you my name." I said taking my hand away from his face blushing.  
"No need, I can see your name and time of death." Light said shrugging.  
"How?" I asked still confused.  
"I'm a Shinigami it comes with being one. If you so wish it, you can have that power too, but it will cut your life in half."   
"I don't know about that yet. I'm still hesitant about killing people. Why did I even find this?" I asked holding the notebook.   
"Because you're destined to become the goddess of the new world." Light said grinning at me.   
"I-I." I stuttered like the 22-year old schoolgirl i was. Light cut me off by pulling me closer and kissing me on the lips with a fiery passion.    
"I can help you. You'll do great. Mei-Rin." He said saying my name. The kiss felt so insincere and I was unsure of what to do. Luckily he felt the nervous tension and broke the kiss running a hand through his hair.  
"I want to go home and think about this. You have to come with me don't you?" I asked. When I was working with Ryuzaki he told me everything about what went on during the Kira case. I was his scribe and it fail safe just in case he was killed along with his predecessors. I knew all about the death note and it's capabilities. The only reason I was working with swine such as Sukima was because N wouldn't take me in to work on his personal team. I of course resented him for it.   
"That's fine. Just use the note once and it can truly become yours." Light said opening the car door for me. I got in the car and drove home with Light in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mey-Rin does some more thinking.

As I entered my garage I parked it and got out. I opened the door for Light and we walked silently into my home. He looked around without a readable expression on his face.  
“Who do you think you’ll kill first?” Light asked taking a red apple from the kitchen’s fruit basket.  
“I don’t even know if I want to kill Light. I know that people who use this thing are brought down paths of misery.” I said sighing.   
“Surely, you must hate someone enough to test it out on? I remember I doubted the Death Note’s power when I first received it.” Light said sitting down and biting the apple.  
“Like I said, I need some sleep, then I’ll decide whether I want to use it or not.” I told the man firmly. He sure was an odd one, but he was still attractive nonetheless. Tired of thinking I didn’t even check the time and fell over onto my small bed.

~

The next morning I woke up to see Light holding me against his rising chest. He was clearly asleep. I sighed again and ran a hand through his hair to wake him up.   
“Light. Wake up.” I said tired myself. I wasn’t a morning person especially when I had work.   
“I have work.” I tried again, the man stirred and opened his eyes looking attentive.  
“I don’t need sleep anymore, but I enjoy a good nap. Have you decided yet?”  
“I was sleeping, not plotting. Jeesh, I thought you were famous for your intelligence.” I said pushing him off me. Unlike Sukima, Light didn’t force himself on me; that was pleasant for a change.  
“I’m insulted.” Light said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed checking the time. My small digital clock read 6:37. Right on time as usual. I rolled out of bed as Light stood. The sun hadn’t come up yet in Japan. I made myself coffee and sat down to drink it while Light was looking through my house. He stopped at a framed photo of me and Aitoh.  
“Who’s this?” He asked. His obvious jealousy was attractive. I smiled for the first time in the morning.  
“That’s Aito, The bastard cheated on me. I just haven’t burned his things yet.” I said sipping my coffee.  
“Why don’t you kill him?” Light said nonchalantly. I thought of slashing his tires many a times, but death?   
“Maybe.”   
“Do you even have any negative feelings towards him?” “Yes. He was a good guy, until I found out he cheated.” I said getting up to go get changed. Light stayed in the kitchen until I came back.   
“Is there anyone else you dislike?”   
“God!!! I’m going to be late!!! SHIT” I shouted at my watch. It read 6:45, I was supposed to be out the door before 6:40. If I wasn’t on time, things would get bad, the boss hated me already.   
“I’m coming with you.” Light said standing. I sighed not exactly caring what he did, so much as I wouldn’t be late.   
The car ride was silent as I ran past two yellow lights and cut several people off. I looked over at Light who looked incredibly tense. When we arrived, he stiffly got out of the car.  
“Aren’t you a Shinigami? Shouldn’t you not be able to feel motion sickness?”   
“We can. I’m still new at this immortality thing.” Light said putting his hand on the car to try to steady himself. I chuckled at his discomfort, these kinds of things got me through the day.   
Light and I walked into the building and I clocked in just on time. I lead Light to my desk and he sat down in an empty desk across the aisle I sat in. Today I had to send a whole lot of documents to the fat cats of Japan. Just as I began to sort the letters on my desktop a certain asshole made his daily appearance, earlier than usual.   
“Hey hotstuff. What’s cookin? He sneered throwing himself on my neat and orderly desk. The small bin of paper clips flew off the desk spilling.  
“Whoops.” He said smirking. This asshole, I already had enough to deal with! I turned my gaze to Light who just watched.  
“I’m working Sukima.” I said narrowing my gaze at him.  
“Obviously not on anything too important.” He said licking his lips. I stopped working and stood up from the desk promptly shoving him off the desk with a force I didn’t know was I was capable of. Sukima went flying off the desk right on top of the paper clips.   
“Pick those up and leave.” I said sitting back down unfazed. He did this kind of crap all the time, because he wanted in my pants. Not happening.   
“Your boy Sukima is offended.” he said picking himself off and walking away. Light snickered. I shot him a death glare and returned to my work. Maybe I cold use the death note on Sukima as a trial run. No one would miss him except himself.   
~  
The day progressed and finally it was lunch time. I reached into my bag and pulled out three rolls of sushi and a small slab of wasabi. I ate them pretty fast. Light got up from his desk and walked over to me.   
“Sukima sounds like a perfect candidate.” He smiled darkly.   
“Honestly, no one would miss him.” I whispered  
“Would you like to give it a try?”  
“I didn’t bring it…” Just as I was finishing my bag fell over onto the ground revealing the death note. I face palmed. I guess I subconsciously threw it in.   
“Well?” Light smirked. He was so annoyingly attractive, I told myself I didn’t need another distraction. Light picked up the Death Note and put it on my desk. Perhaps I could start my own cleansing with scum like Sukima, but I had to be careful. This was how Light caught L’s attention, by killing someone in his area.   
“I want to think this through Light.” I whispered, he nodded almost impressed. Perhaps I could try it on an inmate, I’m sure I could find a list of those who were supposed to die today. Then I would move onto people like Sukima.   
“I’ve made my decision. But we shouldn’t talk here.” Light nodded at this. I stood and walked outside with a lighter and a pack of gum that looked like a cigarette pack. Light noticed my deception and smiled.  
“You’re quite the clever one aren’t you?”  “I like to think I am.” I said opening the doors to go outside. I lead Light to the back of the building.   
“I want to try it out on an inmate who’s scheduled to die today.” I said.  
“A good decision. I can help you find the lists.” Light said.   
“Perfect. I know what the Death Note is capable of, I just want to start off killing someone who truly deserves to die.” “You sound like a goddess of justice Mei-Rin.” Light said seductively. I fought off the blush threatening to break on my face.  
“Alright, get me the lists, but make sure you do it so it’s untraceable. It’s only been 3 years since you died.” I said taking out a piece of gum and throwing it in my mouth.  
“Alright. I’ll be back.” He said vanishing. Mey-Rin sighed and went back in the building, at least this would be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every other week. Hope you enjoy it so far!


End file.
